This invention generally relates to a prefabricated deck system, and in particular to a prefabricated modular deck panel and sub-structure for construction of a deck.
Exterior decks and similar outdoor wood platform structures have become commonplace additions to houses and other residential and commercial structures. A value of such deck structures is derived from an enlargement of the usable space for entertainment, etc., as well as an enhancement in the quality of outdoor activities such as relaxation. As a result, outdoor decks have become increasingly popular in residential home construction. Residential homes, as well as a variety of other buildings, often incorporate exterior decks into their design. Additionally, decks are commonly added onto existing structures.
The dominant method of deck construction includes: (1) a number of vertical posts which support the remaining structure above the ground; (2) horizontal beams supported above the ground by the vertical posts; (3) a number of horizontal joints, parallel to and uniformly spaced apart from one another and anchored to the beams; and (4) a floor surface of decking planks arranged horizontally and above and perpendicular to the joists. Deck construction typically utilizes common dimensional lumber and entails site construction of the deck of a size and configuration which is unique to a particular site. Limitations of the common lumber-based deck structures are well known. During construction, warped or mis-shaped lumber impedes quick application of the decking lumber to the support structure. Additionally, wood flooring of deck structures requires periodic attention to maintain appearance and delay structural deterioration. For a variety of reasons, the availability of natural weather-resistant woods (redwood, cedar, teak, etc.) has become both limited and expensive. Chemically treated wood product may be utilized to delay natural fungal deterioration. However, chemicals such as chromated copper arsenic (CCA) are used in the treatment process. Once incorporated into the deck structure, such chemically treated lumber may leach CCA or its derivatives into the surrounding environment. Maintenance of wood deck structures often includes periodic application of wood preservatives, stains, etc. In sum, known wood-based deck structures present substantial limitations.
Also known are synthetic or synthetic/wood product combination lumber, such as TREX(copyright) brand polymer wood lumber manufactured by the TREX Corporation. Limitations of such lumber include the requisite slat-like aesthetic of the installed decking surface and the limited availability of color and texture combinations.
Modular deck systems are known. Typically, the modular systems include prefabricated wood panels for the deck flooring. Various types of prefabricated wood panel have been employed and usually constructed of individual boards secured together to form a panel. The prefabricated panels have been constructed with various approaches to securing the panels to an underlying support structure or sub-structure. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,792 to Betts, which discloses a wood-based modular deck structure comprising a plurality of rectangular flooring platforms and cooperating rectangular frames defined by intersecting joist members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,554 to Bryan discloses a suspended deck system using prefabricated deck block modules as the deck surface. The block modules cooperate with a rectangular frame structure defined by intersecting joist members
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,858 to Rehbein discloses a suspended deck system using rectangular deck modules as the deck surface. The deck modules are interconnected with embedded pins to limit movement. A frame structure defined by parallel joist members supports the interconnected deck modules.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists in the art for a modular decking system which can be produced and applied ecologically and economically. It is to the provision of such a decking system that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention provides a deck structure with improved deck surface aesthetic and durability. The deck structure according to the present invention includes a plurality of prefabricated deck modules disposed upon an underlying support structure. The support structure may include the plurality of deck joists and a cooperating grid or network. The prefabricated deck modules may be manufactured from a variety of materials, such as concrete, natural stone, or polymer products. The deck modules may be disposed upon an existing deck joist structure as during deck renovation or repair, or they may be integrated as a deck surface of a new prefabricated deck. The grid support structure may include a plurality of channel members secured and extending in interlocking manner parallel to and across the joist members of a deck structure. The grid substructure assembly laterally restrains the deck modules from movement and provides an improved deck system in which the edges of the deck modules are uniformly spaced from the edges of adjacent deck modules. Desirably, a relatively seamless deck surface aesthetic may thus be achieved. The channel members may include a pair of flanges for securing the channel member to the joist members. Furthermore, the channel members may include structure at regularly spaced intervals along the length of the channel members to engage each other and defined a plurality of rectangular support frames for the deck modules. The structure may include regularly spaced slots on the upwardly directed web of one channel member, and regularly spaced removed portions of opposed horizontal webs of another channel member (the slot and removed portions interlocking each other in perpendicular manner).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular deck flooring system which is easy to install, and which possesses numerous advantages over the prior art deck floors. A decrease in maintenance and a more aesthetically appealing deck surface is thus provided.
In accordance with the invention, a deck system includes a plurality of individual prefabricated deck modules which are retained by a support structure. The modules may be manufactured through a variety of approaches, materials, techniques, etc. In one preferred form, the modules may be a cast concrete product, a synthetic polymer product, a natural stone product, or a combination thereof. In another preferred form, the modules include a lower composite material support layer, such as a plywood element, and an upper natural stone facing layer. Additionally, the preferred modules may have a recessed feature for minimizing the gap between installed adjacent modules.
In another preferred embodiment, the prefabricated deck modules may include a tongue and groove structure for interconnecting adjacent modules during deck construction. In yet another preferred embodiment, the deck module may include a laminate structure having a top natural stone laminate, and a lower plywood-based laminate having tongue and groove structures for engaging adjacent modules.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon analysis of the following detailed description in view of the drawings.